bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Three Peers
The Three Peers are a team of wealthy aristocrats who have their own allegiances and motives to destroy and destabilize society on Mata Nui. They have been active for a while and are strictly secret, with almost everyone living on Mata Nui unaware of the group's existence. With the combined might of the member's wealths, resources and intellect they are nearly unstoppable. History Inception The Peers began seven hundred years before current events in the story. They once had as many as seven peers from more trades, but the group shrank due to treachery, irreconcilable differences and suicide. Back then, the members were little more than small-time assistants, artists and con-men, though bonded together in their disbelief of Mata Nui and intent to bring about radical change. Current Activities After recruiting the toughest and strongest Xa-Koronans into an army, the Peers lit fire to the caves filled with methane beneath the Kumu Islets, destroying them. They also hired a mercenary to sabotage the ships of the citizens, making it impossible for anyone but their new army to escape. Their army and three ships sailed North. One broke off and its fifty men launched a futile attack at Le-Koro to frighten the villages. The other men, numbering over a hundred, landed in the Po-Wahi desert and moved to a secret canyon to wait. The Peers then sent out mercenaries to kill each Turaga, which they did. Ambages was killed. Members *Aurelia , the merchant queen *Puroruk , the great carver *Caerus, the master of whispers Former members: *Ambages , the architect *Huascar, a scholar *Lothar, a doctor *Three other former members Attributes The inner workings of the Three Peers are unknown. However, the group holds several practices which are unique. Whenever the need for the three of them to meet for planning sessions arises, a summons is sent out and they assemble at a set place. They then begin a ritual to verify their identities and secure the solemnity of their meeting. When reciting the rhyme, each member holds a silver dagger at the ready to expunge the life of any of the three who slips up in the ritual; the slightest mess up is taken as a sign of false identity. When the meeting is over, the witnesses are either murdered or handled according to the needs. Witnesses who heard little are often told to keep their mouths shut, since bodies tend to bring about questions. Any less than three members, however, do not engage in planning for the group as a whole. Each member possesses an equal voice in the panel and is respected, and excluding one is a tantamount offense to that person's dignity. Each member of the Peers has his or her own skills to bring to the table, and because of that each member can operate as a single body with his or her own sub-agenda. Alone, a member of the Three Peers is powerful enough, but together, their intellect and resources are beyond what most people on Mata Nui can comprehend. Relationships Because of the intense secrecy of the group and its very clandestine operations, almost all its allies and enemies are by proxy, by virtue, or by coincidence. For the most part, its allies and enemies are unaware of the relationship as a whole. Allies *Toa Brykon **Bad Company *Colonel Ilhamotho **The Xa-Koronan army *Hiemalis? *The Cultured Gentry Enemies *Brykon (secretly) *Dorian Shaddix *Aparangi *Draeverian Joskiir *The Island Liberation Front *Mata Nui **The Turaga ***The Matoran Unknown alignment *Toa Kaccio *Toa Antrim Quotes Trivia *The Four Peers have members in various consortiums on Mata Nui. Ambages was a board member of the Cultured Gentry, Aurelia is a part of the Trade Alliance and the others have positions within their own respective societies. *While outwardly they are only three matoran, combined they command more resources than the Cultured Gentry and have vast indirect sway in politics. *Despite their power, the Three Peers prefer to work separately in accordance with a plan of action, making it almost impossible to link them all together. *The effects of the Peers are felt strongly in all areas, but they prefer to work behind the scenes, influencing the deeper dynamics of life by manipulating society in very minute ways or by instilling new emotions in the public. Category:Groups Category:The Four Peers Category:Evil